Je ne veux pas grandir
by NotreDame
Summary: La vraie raison pour laquelle il n’y avait que des enfants dans la bande de Peter Pan.


Synopsis : La vraie raison pour laquelle il n'y avait que des enfants dans la bande de Peter Pan.

Disclaimer : Peter Pan ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ces personnages. Cette fic est inspirée par le roman de Sir James Barrie, pas par une de ses adaptations cinématographiques édulcorées.

* * *

_Peur de grandir_

Il aurait dû se douter depuis longtemps que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était comme ça depuis un moment. De temps en temps, les autres garçons perdus le regardaient de côté d'un air inquiet. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait lui parler, pourtant. Peter Pan était le seul qui semblait voir toujours en lui la même personne mais Peter Pan était vraiment spécial.

Un soir, en descendant dans leur demeure souterraine, l'enfant avait failli rester bloqué dans son tronc d'arbre. Les garçons avaient eu l'air effrayé et l'un d'eux l'avait pris à part et avait murmuré « arrête de grandir maintenant où ça va mal finir ! ». Il avait été estomaqué. Grandir, lui ? Non, ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres.

Personne ne savait ce qui arrivait aux enfants qui grandissaient. Deux centimètres de plus, un poil au menton ou la voix qui montait d'un ton, et ils disparaissaient comme des bulles de savon. Ils se mettaient au lit le soir, et le matin, leur lit était vide. On interrogeait Peter Pan et il ouvrait des yeux ronds. « Enfin, je ne vois pas du tout de qui vous voulez parlez ! Allons jouer, c'est plus intéressant. »

Peut-être que les garçons qui grandissaient partaient dans le monde des adultes. Il avait peur à cette idée. Devenir un grand ? Partir tous les matins en costume gris pour aligner des chiffres dans un cahier ? Payer des factures ? L'enfant perdu ne savait pas ce que c'était que des factures mais ça avait l'air effrayant. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie pareille. Il voulait toujours rester au pays de Jamais-Jamais, toujours rester un enfant.

* * *

Cela finit par arriver. Une nuit, Peter Pan le réveilla dans leur lit commun. « Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose d'extraordinaire. » L'enfant n'avait pas envie de quitter la maison mais quand Peter Pan ordonnait quelque chose, il n'y avait pas moyen de désobéir. Ils partirent donc tous deux dans la forêt obscure, guidés par une fée, petite boule de lumière.

Ils arrivèrent au bord de la lagune aux sirènes. Peter guida l'enfant sur un promontoire. Ce dernier commençait à avoir un peu peur. « Tu sais mon ami » dit Peter, « j'ai remarqué que chez toi, ça n'allait plus du tout. Tu dois pencher la tête pour sortir de ton tronc d'arbre ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Ta peau d'animal t'arrive au genou, maintenant ? »

« Oui, mais je ne le fais pas… »

« Tu sais ce qui arrive aux garçons qui n'observent pas les règles ? »

Le pré-adolescent pencha la tête, penaud. Il savait ce qui allait arriver. « Tu vas me punir ? »

« Je n'aime pas ça. Mais tu m'y obliges. »

« Tu vas me… renvoyer dans le monde réel ? »

« Oh non, pas du tout. J'ai beaucoup mieux. »

Soudain, Peter Pan poussa l'enfant qui tomba dans l'eau la tête la première. La petite fée éclata de rire et se mit à tourbillonner dans tous les sens. L'enfant voulut regagner la rive mais quelque chose l'attrapa par la cheville. Une sirène l'avait agrippé et le tirait vers le fond de la lagune ! Suffoquant, il essaya de se dégager. En vain. L'eau emplissait ses poumons et il ne voyait plus rien. Il étouffait. Il allait mourir.

« Ça t'apprendra à me désobéir ! » lança joyeusement le petit garçon gai, innocent et sans cœur avant de prendre sa flûte et de se lancer dans une improvisation délirante.

Une minute passa. Puis la sirène libéra sa proie. Il flotta un moment à la surface de l'eau, pâle, inerte, une expression de terreur et de stupéfaction peinte sur son visage. Peter Pan ressentit une joie inexprimable. Encore un enfant qui ne deviendrait pas un de ces adultes abhorrés !

* * *

Le lendemain, un des garçons perdus lui demanda ce qui était advenu de leur camarade. Il fouilla vaguement dans sa mémoire et éluda la question : s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas important. 


End file.
